Time and Again
by a1tymdiva
Summary: …though his kiss wasn’t all that great, it was one she wouldn’t forget.
1. Back Again

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. So don't sue.

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Jessica, Sarah Wardlaw and Dark-angel coz y'all gave such nice ideas to me.

Time and Again 

**By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan**

Chapter One: Back Again.

She was looking forward to her 7th year at Hogwarts, after all, she was announced Head Girl. 'Hermione Granger, head girl' she liked the sound of that. However, she didn't like the fact she has to dorm with her enemy … Draco Malfoy, since he's Head Boy. She shudders at the thought of his name. 

"Mione!" She turned around to see her best friend, THE most popular wizard in their time.

"Harry … Where's Ron?" 'Ron' she thought. She had broken up with him on the last day of school. She reminisces… 

_"Guess what Ron? I'm going to Bulgaria to be an apprentice to some wizard. Dumbledore was able to get me that internship. I get to study charms all summer long." She hoped her boyfriend would be glad, hug her, or at least congratulate her. But all he did was look at her. Not in a way she would like him to._

_"Bulgaria … isn't that where Krum is?" He spat out the name. "I forbid you to go! I cannot have you in the same place as that oaf. Remember … Dumbledore invited him to the ball we had on our fifth year? Remember what he did to you? Violate you? And you're spending your going to be spending your summer in the same vicinity! I think not! All in all, I can't have you go looking for him to have a good time."_

_She looked at him like she was about to kill him. "You forbid me? You can't tell me what to do! It's my life. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. And you're giving me the impression that you don't trust me. How could you NOT trust me? Have I ever betrayed you?"_

_"Not yet …" _

_"Ha! Not yet? Not yet? If you don't trust me, then forget you, I don't need you." _

_Those last words stung. Ron stood there stunned at what happened. It all became a blur after that …_

"Hermione?" She snapped back to reality. "Are you thinking about what happened … you know … last year?" She nodded.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, he apologizes for what he said, …" He was interrupted by a sneer that came from behind. "You're sorry… aren't you Ron?" He pleaded at the boy behind them.

"No." he looked away and muttered "stupid mudblood" under his breath. Unfortunately, Hermione heard him. She ran onto the train and searched for an empty compartment.

She sat down, sobbing. "How could he say that? Did I do something really wrong?" 

"How could who say what?" A boy asked. She didn't realize she said it out loud. She turned around to see who it was … none other than her worst enemy, Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

Draco grinned. "Just wanted to know what is wrong with you?" He tried to sound as sincere as he could, it was hard for the Malfoys, well for he and his dad anyways, to be sincere at anything. Unless it was something to do with plotting revenge. 

"Nothing is wrong with me? What makes you think something is wrong with me?" She asked in her defense.

"Oh, probably the fact that you're crying and you're not tagging along Golden Boy and the weasel."

"I'm not crying …" she looked away, hoping he would just leave her alone.

"Not crying? So tears are just forming around your eyes, and you have a red stuffy nose. Yet you don't call that crying? Well whatever you call it … it still says something about you." He sat next to her. 

She smiled a bit. "I don't want you to be nice just because you saw me crying. Go back to the way you were last year and leave me alone." 

"I'm not doing this because I saw you crying." 'Really? Then why are you talking to a stupid mudblood?' a voice in his head asked him. "Leave me alone!"

Hermione was startled a bit. "I was in this compartment first, you're the one who's supposed to go away."

"Oh sorry…Mione. "

'Sorry? Did he just say sorry? Did he just say my name? What next? He's going to ask me out?' she asked herself. "Malf- err… Draco, did you just say my name?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He blinked. "Well whatever mudblood, you don't seem sad anymore, I guess I could leave you." He huffed and walked out of the compartment. 'Had she just used my name ... my first name?' he was dazzled. 'Don't get used to it …' said another voice in his head.

~ ~ ~

The knock on the door woke Draco. "Who is it?" He said spitefully. He didn't like it when people interrupt his dreams, even if it was about 'Mione. 

"Such disrespect." A short man entered the compartment.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick.  I was just having a bad day I guess." 'Lying to a teacher … I never thought I'd see the day' he smirked. 

"Well you aren't the only one. Seems the head girl is having a bad day as well." 'Mione…" he thought of her brown wavy hair, unlike the messy hair she had when he had first met her. "Mr.Malfoy?" snapped Flitwick.  "Sorry sir."

"Anyways, the reason I'm here is because since you're our top student, you have the opportunity to work on a very special, but very time consuming assignment."

"Top student? I thought Ms.Granger was the top student."

"Oh she is but Dumbledore wanted someone else to do this. She has too many things on her mind." He frowned. "I forgot to tell you, we're here. So get your stuff ready." He nodded. 

~ ~ ~

The sight of the castle was the last thing she needed. She used to love school. Loved watching Ron at quidditch practice. Loved how he used to triumph at all his quidditch matches. Loved everything … until now. 'Why does he have to be such a prat sometimes?' She pulled on her cloak, grabbed her things and headed for the castle. 

A/N: Sorry if this fic is slow now but it'll get better. Please review. By the way, to find out the coupling, wait for chapter 2. 


	2. Spellbounded

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. So don't sue.

Time and Again 

**By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan**

**_Last Time: _**_"Such disrespect." A short man entered the compartment._

_"Sorry Professor Flitwick.  I was just having a bad day I guess." 'Lying to a teacher … I never thought I'd see the day' he smirked. _

_"Well you aren't the only one. Seems the head girl is having a bad day as well." 'Mione…" he thought of her brown wavy hair, unlike the messy hair she had when he had first met her. "Mr.Malfoy?" snapped Flitwick.  "Sorry sir."_

_"Anyways, the reason I'm here is because since you're our top student, you have the opportunity to work on a very special, but very time consuming assignment."_

_"Top student? I thought Ms.Granger was the top student."_

_"Oh she is but Dumbledore wanted someone else to do this. She has too many things on her mind." He frowned. "I forgot to tell you, we're here. So get your stuff ready." He nodded. _

_~ ~ ~_

_The sight of the castle was the last thing she needed. She used to love school. Loved watching Ron at quidditch practice. Loved how he used to triumph at all his quidditch matches. Loved everything … until now. 'Why does he have to be such a prat sometimes?' She pulled on her cloak, grabbed her things and headed for the castle. _

Chapter Two: Spellbounded

"Hermione…" She turned around. "Harry, I don't want to talk right now. Besides, I want to watch the sorting." She headed into the Great Hall to watch the first years get sorted. 

"…Johnson"

"…Lau" it went on and on. People cheered when someone got sorted into their house. 'I guess we do have to be supportive' she thought. Her mind wandering back to Draco. Since when did she start calling him by his first name? 'Draco…why was he being so nice to me?' she asked herself. 'Maybe he likes you' she just answered her own question. She shook her head and continued to eat her meal. It is a feast after all. She looked over to the slytherin table. The Head boy looking rather smug. His little sister, in his house. 'Stop thinking about him!' she went back to the common room and sat next to fireplace and sighed. She was interrupted by a voice. (a/n: They get interrupted a lot don't they?) "Ms.Granger, I'd like you to follow me."

She nodded at the bearded man. 

~ ~ ~

'Mione…' he thought. 'Filthy mudblood, who does she think she is making me feel like this… she's not the prettiest witch I've seen … even that pug-faced Pansy looked better but why does she make me feel like this? Feel like I'm in … heaven.' 

"Mr.Malfoy … I'd like you to follow me as well." Hermione stared at Slytherin's common room. So black, so cold … she's never been here, now she knows why. She wouldn't want to be here again.

Both followed the bearded man, Albus Dumbledore, up the stairs to his office. 

Hermione looked at Draco with confusion. 'Does he like me?' she thought. 'Do I like her?' he thought.

"Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy, due to the hectic week I had, I forgot to tell you that you'd be rooming together. You'd have separate rooms, beds, bathrooms, just like your houses except for the fact that only two of you will be living there." He smiled. Everyone knew that he was all up for inter-house relationships. Just never thought it'd be a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship. Not that there was. "Your stuff has been transferred to your rooms. All you need to do is think of a password."

"Whatever…" Hermione stared at his comment. 'How could he say something like that to the headmaster?'

"Whatever, it is! The password for your new room is 'whatever' I'll go inform the founders of your decision." Draco looked confused … "Aren't the founders dead?"

"Yeah, but the portrait for the Head Boy and Head Girl's room are the four founders" piped Hermione. She loved being a know-it-all but she realized she ruined the moment. "You knew that didn't you?"

He shrugged and followed the headmaster to their room. It was huge. Much like their common room. Yet warm and homey.  He felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw 'Mione. "I need to ask you something…" I nodded. "Is the headmaster around?"

"Is that what you're going to ask me?"

"No … I just don't want him around." She heard a bit of a chuckle behind her. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." The head master just looked back at Mione and smiled. "Well I need to ask you something"

"Well…?" He sat down onto the couch nearby.

"Do you like me?" Draco's bulged out. He was very surprised at this question. 

"If I did, do you think I'd tell you?" he grinned. "Besides … you know what the answer is."

She felt her face turn red. "Ok." She turned away and entered her room. 

The following day …

"Mione… I mean Granger, Wake up!" a loud pounding on the door woke her up.

"What? Is there a fire or something?" She rubbed her eyes. "NO! I just … err… forget you. Here's a letter from the weasel." He threw a piece of parchment on her bed and left. 

Dear Mione,

            I'm very sorry. I was out of line. I don't have the right to be mad at you. You should be mad at me. I understand if you still are mad at me. I just hope you forgive me.

Love, Ron 

A head popped through the little open space on her door. "I wouldn't forgive him if I were you." She was furious. 'First he insults the headmaster and now he invades my privacy.' She picked up her pillow and threw it at Draco. "Get out! Why are you reading my letters? Don't you have your own life – or do you just do whatever your father tells you … living his life, are you now?"

"I do so have my own life. And I don't need my father to tell me what to do!"

"Doesn't seem like it." 'There I go again' she thought 'ruining the moment'

Draco reached for the doorknob and slammed the door behind him. He stormed off to Professor Flitwick's office. "Professor, I think I'd like to work on the assignment now, I have nothing to do anyway." He still looked mad but he calmed down when the short professor started explaining the assignment to him.

"Here's a book. Professor Dumbledore found it while he was in Bulgaria. He wanted Ms.Granger to work on it. Unfortunately, she has personal problems. Well you're the only one for the job. You understand French? Oui?"

"Oui" He nodded. His parents had thought him French, Latin, Spanish, Portuguese and German. 

"Well, we'd like you to translate this whole book for us. I know it's weird that he found the book in Bulgaria but then again witches and wizards travel a lot." He shrugged and handed him the book. "Good luck Mr.Malfoy." 

Le livre de orthographie

Par: Rachel Lee

"Book of Spells by Rachel Lee. Doesn't seem French to me." He flipped the book open and started translating. He lost track of time. He missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. No one even came to find him. No one even wondered if something had happened. 'Bunch of selfish people' he thought.

He came upon a very interesting spell. _'Charme chanceux pour l'amour'_ Lucky Charm For Love. 

_'__Ce charme fait attirer une personne n'importe quel du sexe opposé. Le meilleur charme Rachel a fait. Elle pouvait trouver son amour vrai Tony.' This Spell causes a person to attract any one from the opposite sex. The best charm Rachel made. She was able to find her true love Tony._

I guess I could use this charm to improve my luck with girls. He turned around to get the wand from his bag. Little did he know the wind blew the book, and the pages turned. When he looked back, he just went on reciting the spell. Oblivious to the fact that he's reading '_Charme pour le déplacement de temps' a time traveling spell. All of a sudden he fainted … or did he?_

The morning sun coming through Professor Flitwick's room shined on his face.  "Stupid book. The charm didn't work." All of a sudden a crowd of students entered the room. They were about his age yet he didn't know who they were. They sported the Gryffindor logo on their cloaks but who are they really? No Potter? Weasel? Granger? Brown? Twins? "Where are they?"

"Where are who?" A Brunette stood there looking at him. Puzzled. 

"Oh never mind." She looked familiar. Her eyes definitely. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a chair. "Aren't you going to sit … um… what's your name?"

Quickly, thinking of a name … "Harry, my name is Harry."  

A/N: Sorry if this fic is slow AGAIN! It'll get better I promise you! So who do you think the Brunette is? Well I'm not going to tell you. Wait for the next chapter. Please Review … even flame me! I don't care. Oh yah I forgot, please give me ideas. 


	3. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. So don't sue. JK Rowling owns all these characters. She's my favourite author ever. I'm sure she's your favourite author too, since you're reading a fanfic about her books. 

This fic is dedicated to my beta reader Sarah Wardlaw who gave me her honest opinion about my fanfic.

A/N: I know I said I'm not going to post this fic until I get 10 reviews… well no one's reviewing my fanfic anyways and besides you'll understand the fanfic more if you read this chapter. 

Time and Again 

**By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan**

**_Last Time:_**_ He came upon a very interesting spell. 'Charme chanceux pour l'amour' Lucky Charm For Love. _

_'__Ce charme fait attirer une personne n'importe quel du sexe opposé. Le meilleur charme Rachel a fait. Elle pouvait trouver son amour vrai Tony.' __This Spell causes a person to attract any one from the opposite sex. The best charm Rachel made. She was able to find her true love Tony._

_I guess I could use this charm to improve my luck with girls. He turned around to get the wand from his bag. Little did he know the wind blew the book, and the pages turned. When he looked back, he just went on reciting the spell. Oblivious to the fact that he's reading 'Charme pour le déplacement de temps' a time traveling spell. All of a sudden he fainted … or did he?_

_The morning sun coming through Professor Flitwick's room shined on his face. "Stupid book. The charm didn't work." All of a sudden a crowd of students entered the room. They were about his age yet he didn't know who they were. They sported the Gryffindor logo on their cloaks but who are they really? No Potter? Weasel? Granger? Brown? Twins? "Where are they?"_

_"Where are who?" A Brunette stood there looking at him. Puzzled. _

_"Oh never mind." She looked familiar. Her eyes definitely. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a chair. "Aren't you going to sit … um… what's your name?"_

_Quickly, thinking of a name … "Harry, my name is Harry." _

Chapter Three: Identities Revealed

"Harry. What a nice name! My name is …"

"Miss Evans! Please sit down. Class has already started." She begins to turn red as the professor nag her. 

'Evans … where have I heard that name before?' 

"Lily. Why are you talking to a Slytherin?" A boy said as he looked at Draco's cloak. He looked familiar too. Scary. He looked like … Harry. 'So They're Lily and James Potter. If I get Lily away from James, who knows, Harry might never been born.' He chuckled at the thought.

"Who are you? Slytherins are not supposed to be here until after lunch." Prof. Flitwick said. I guess he noticed Draco's cloak with the Slytherin logo.

"Oh yah, I forgot."

"Professor, be kind. He's new here." A voice from behind said. Draco looked back and smiled. 

"Well I think we better see the headmaster … after class, Mr. Uh…-

"My name is Harry uh… Longbottom." 'Why'd I have to pick such a stupid name? Longbottom no less.'

"Well Mr.Longbottom, I guess you could sit next to Miss Evans." He started droning on about charms. 

After class was over…

"Hi Harry. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Lily Evans, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to 4 boys. Draco knew who they were. Harry's dad, the escape convict, the werewolf DADA teacher from their 3rd year and some fatso. "I also want you to meet my friends from Slytherin. Narcissa and Severus. There's also Lucius but he graduated last year." 

"Severus…such a nosy little bookworm. He got whomped by the willow outside. Serves him right for being such a nosy uptight bookworm!" sneered Remus. 

"Shut up! I think he's nice … don't you think so Narcissa?" the girl blushed and nodded. 'Argh! And to think my mom had a crush on my potions teacher' he shuddered at the thought of him having long jet-black hair.

"Lily, do you think it is possible for people to travel back in time?" Draco err…Harry pondered.

She shrugged. "I guess it's possible. You never know. Why do ask?"

"Uh…" 'Quickly think of a reason' Draco thought. "Just wondering. I plan to do a little time traveling in the future." He laughed. 'First time for everything' 

All she could say was "Oh." Draco noticed James glaring at him. 'If my plan succeeds, Potter will never be born.' His thoughts were interrupted by someone poking his arm. "I think you better follow Flitwick to see the headmaster." He nodded and followed the short professor. Up the stairs and through gargoyle. 

"Headmaster … this boy. Harry Longbottom showed up in our class. He said he's a new student at Hogwarts." The headmaster nodded and smoothed his long beard. "You can go now Professor, I'd like to talk to … Harry." 'Uh oh' he thought.

"Well Mr.Longbottom, or shall I say Mr.Malfoy? This is quite an interesting experience. I never thought I'd see one of my future students here."

"So you know then?" Draco frowned. 

"Well let's just say you look a lot like your father." 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He never liked being compared to his father. "I hate my father. I never want to be like him. A death eater no doubt." He paced around the office. "Tell me something, sir, is there anything you'd want to know about … the future?" 

The old man said nothing. The silence was heavy for Draco. 'What is he thinking? Hurry up and answer my question!!' he thought. "Well I don't think I want to know what's going to happen in the future. If I do, I'll ask you. Now I have something to ask you. A Favor. Do not tell anyone where you're from. I'm surprised no one recognized you. I must say again that you DO look like your father. Anyways, I want you to PROMISE me that you wouldn't say anything to anyone about this and you wouldn't alter anything. It's easy to alter things even in three days."

Draco crossed his fingers behind his back. "I promise." He smiled innocently. 'Right … as if I'd actually promise such things.' "But what do you mean by 'three days'?"

The old man stroked his beard once again. "This spell of yours … it only lasts for three days. All time traveling spells last for only three days." All Draco could say was "Oh".

"Well Mr.Malfoy, I guess you could leave my office." Draco walked towards the door. "By the way, you may room with Mr.Severus Snape…I think it'll be a marvelous experience getting to know your teacher." He winked. 

Draco walked down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall. 'Time traveling sure makes you hungry' he thought to himself. He sat in the Slytherin table. Bunch of girls kept staring at him. (A/n: coz he's hot!) He ignored them and stared across the room at the Gryffindor table. 'Lily … she's beautiful, even though she's Pottie's mother. She won't be soon enough.' He waved across the room and she waved back. 

Lily stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Obviously, Draco followed her. He grabbed her hand. "Lily, there's something I have to tell you." He pulled her into the closest room and closed the door so no one could hear what he has to say. "Lily … I like you."

She was about to open her mouth to say something but "Shhh… I know I've only known you for an hour or maybe less but sometimes don't you get the feeling like you've known someone for a very long time?" he said fakely in hopes she'd fall madly in love with him. 

She barely nodded. "I know I'm not the first person to ever say this, but you're the most beautiful girl I've met" Can he get any sappier? He leaned closer. "I'm not lying. I've bet your friends have noticed too." He held her hand tightly. "I hope you feel the same."

"Harry … I 

A/N: You didn't see that one coming huh? You need to read chapter 4 to find out what she said. Please review. I promise to make it more interesting if you do. And give me ideas. If I get 15-20 reviews, I'll upload the next chapter. I know it's selfish but what can I do?


	4. The Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. So don't sue. JK Rowling owns all these characters. She's my favourite author ever. I'm sure she's your favourite author too, since you're reading a fanfic about her books. 

Title: Time and Again By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ Draco walked down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall. 'Time traveling sure makes you hungry' he thought to himself. He sat in the Slytherin table. Bunch of girls kept staring at him. (A/n: coz he's hot!__J) He ignored them and stared across the room at the Gryffindor table. 'Lily … she's beautiful, even though she's Pottie's mother. She won't be soon enough.' He waved across the room and she waved back. _

_Lily stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Obviously, Draco followed her. He grabbed her hand. "Lily, there's something I have to tell you." He pulled her into the closest room and closed the door so no one could hear what he has to say. "Lily … I like you."_

_She was about to open her mouth to say something but "Shhh… I know I've only known you for an hour or maybe less but sometimes don't you get the feeling like you've known someone for a very long time?" he said fakely in hopes she'd fall madly in love with him.  _

_She barely nodded. "I know I'm not the first person to ever say this, but you're the most beautiful girl I've met" Can he get any sappier? He leaned closer. "I'm not lying. I've bet your friends have noticed too." He held her hand tightly. "I hope you feel the same."_

_"Harry … I _

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Letters**

I'm very flattered." She blushed and turned away. "But I think you're just wasting your time Longbottom." A voice boomed from the door. There stood James with his little gang. "Leave her alone. I think she's been hassled by too much guys already."  Hatred formed in her eyes. Draco's not a mind reader but he could tell that she wanted to kill James. He's very happy at that thought.

"YOU leave me alone _James_. I don't need you to protect me. Besides he's not doing anything wrong. I thought you were more mature than that." She slapped him on the face. 

"Fine … but think about this… did I say anything when you made friends with Narcissa? No! Severus? No! Lucius? No, but I should've! I care about you Lily. Slytherin's are nothing but a bunch of rats. No offense Peter." He looked back at his friend and back again at Lily. "Well what do you have to say now for fraternizing with the enemies?" 

'Calling Slytherins rats was one thing but calling my mother an 'enemy' of some sort … now that just ticks me off' "Leave Narcissa out of this! She's done nothing to you. I think all this fame and popularity has gone to your head. We're not rats, we're not evil; heck we're just normal witches and wizards. You have no right to call us anything. Unless you want me to call Gryffindors something … you don't want to know what it is."

James shrugged. He was pretty smug since he had more reinforcements than Draco. He had none. "Try me. Whatever you say can't hurt us as much as we can hurt you." Draco bit his lip trying not to provoke them even more. Luckily the 'nosy uptight bookworm' appeared. "What's going on Potter? A fight maybe? Should I inform you once again that fights aren't allowed on school grounds?"  James glared at Severus. 

"Can't you, for once, take OUR side, Sev?" asked Peter pleadingly. 

"Why should he?" Draco scoffed. "You've been calling Slytherins a bad name and you're asking another fellow Slytherin to take the opposing side." He glanced at the badge on Sev's cloak. "A head boy no less. Do you expect him to go against his own kind?" 

"Shut up. I can think for myself. Anyways I'll let this go … for now. I have more important things to deal with." He stormed out of the room with his stuff. 'Stupid git.'

Lily walked to Draco.  "I think you better leave too. I'll handle things with them." She quickly pushed him out the door and faced her 'other' friends. "So what do _you_ have to say for yourself, James? He's done nothing wrong, I don't know what gave you the idea that I don't like being courted by guys? Just because I've rejected you so much times, doesn't mean you have to ruin for other people too." She looked at the floor, hoping they'd just leave. "Lily… you know … I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what? A Slytherin? What's with you and hating them? It's not like they're being awful to you. Well aside from Lucius and Sev, I think they worship you." 

James shooed his friends outside. "Well Lily, if you want … I'll give them a chance but you have to give me a chance too." She smiled. "I knew there was a catch. Ok then. If you give Slytherins a chance… I'll give you a chance." And with that she left. She ran after Draco-Harry … "Harry, wait up!"

He looked behind her. 'Wow, she's actually falling for me.' "Lily, what a surprise, I didn't think you'd take me seriously. I mean not that I wasn't. I'm serious. I do like you … a lot. Even though we've only exchanged a couple of words to each other." 

"I didn't think it was possible for me too. It's just that between you and James, I'd pick you. They're so immature … so I left. Besides I can't have you walking here alone because of you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" 

Lily gasped. "Shhh… you don't want him to hear you!" Draco-Harry laughed. "Voldemort isn't that powerful … he'll be defeated by some child one day." She looked at him intently. "What do you mean?"

He realized he what he was doing and he stopped. "I mean … nothing. Nothing at all." 'I wish I could tell you that I'm about to ruin everything in the future by going out with you. I wish I could tell you that I could cause chaos if I went out with you. But that's not the Malfoy way, is it?' "Well I got to go um… back to the common room. I just need to get my stuff for potions. 

Draco-Harry ran to the Slytherin entrance. "Password?"

"Huh? Oh password. Uh… Pureblood?" The portrait swung open. He ran to his desk and took out a parchment. 'If I ruin things … it's not even a matter of 'IF' … it's when I ruin things, I have to go all out to accomplish total chaos.' He laughed really hard. 

As she was about to enter the Dungeon for Potions, she saw Draco-Harry. Someone quickly slipped a note into bag while she wasn't paying attention. It was after class til' she noticed it. It read. 

Dear Lily,

            My emotions burn out of control

My heart tells me to go

My mind says it's not to be

My thoughts come and go

But always of you

There is a time for every love

Our time is not now but soon

In the years to come I will wonder

How our love would've grown

If only given the chance

P.s: Meet me down by the lake after dinner. Come alone.

@)------- 

Lily folded up the piece of parchment. Wondering whom it could be from. James? Harry? Another secret admirer? She had to find out. 

Lily had fixed her hair and everything. Narcissa asked her who the 'special' person she's going to meet. But she didn't know either. (a/n: do you know?) "Lily… I don't think it's right to go outside and meet a stranger on the lake. You know with you-know-who sneaking around. A lot of people had been killed these past few months. And there's a rumor that graduating Slytherins turn to the dark side."

"Not you too… why do people assume the worst in Slytherins? I mean if Salazar Slytherin was evil, they probably wouldn't create a house in honor of his name." She brushed her hair once again then an owl entered their room. It was the prettiest owl she's ever seen. The owl had a piece of parchment on its talons. She took it. 

Dear Lily,

            We've only just began,

And that's the hardest part.

So careful not to end it,

Before it really starts.

Discovering how to make you smile,

And subjects to avoid.

Can be hard sometimes,

For life to be enjoyed.

We've shared so little time so far,

But all we've had been good.

I've felt more the past few hours,

That I thought I ever could.

So if you leave tomorrow, 

I'll have but one regret.

And that's - that though I'll

Care for you,

I'd wish the boundaries we had leapt.

P.S: Meet me at the library after dinner. 

"2 letters? I'd like to meet this guy myself even though the consequences are you know … quite bad. Are you sure this is from the same person, Lily?" She smiled brightly at her friend. 

"I don't think so. The penmanship is quite different. " She studied the two letters closely. "The first letter looks like Sirius' hand-writing." Knowing that Narcissa having a crush on him and every other living guy, she shut up. "Oh. Sirius. I think you should go meet him and tell him off! He knows how dangerous this is. And he knows I like him … he's such a …" 

"Don't say it! It's not true. I'm not going to meet him. If it makes you feel better, I think I'll go with mystery guy number 2, just to be on the safe side and your good side." She smiled and wore a nice crimson colored dress robe. 

"You look _très magnifique_." Narcissa giggled. "You better hurry for dinner. You don't want to keep mystery guy number 2 waiting for you all night long." They both hurried to the Great Hall.

When she entered, all eyes were on her. She did look très magnifique. She quickly sat down and everyone returned to what they were doing but a pair of eyes were still staring at her. Harry's. 

After dinner, she noticed two people leave at the same time. James and Harry. 'Hmm… wonder if one of them is mystery guy # 2' 

She hurried up the stairs to the library. When she reached the library she saw …

A/N: She saw what? She saw whom? Well you need to read chapter 5 to find out. Please review so I'll post the next chapter ok? Thanks!


	5. Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. So don't sue. JK Rowling owns all these characters. She's my favourite author ever. I'm sure she's your favourite author too, since you're reading a fanfic about her books. 

Title: Time And Again By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ "2 letters? I'd like to meet this guy myself even though the consequences are you know … quite bad. Are you sure this is from the same person, Lily?" She smiled brightly at her friend. _

_"I don't think so. The penmanship is quite different. " She studied the two letters closely. "The first letter looks like Sirius' hand-writing." Knowing that Narcissa having a crush on him and every other living guy, she shut up. "Oh. Sirius. I think you should go meet him and tell him off! He knows how dangerous this is. And he knows I like him … he's such a …" _

_"Don't say it! It's not true. I'm not going to meet him. If it makes you feel better, I think I'll go with mystery guy number 2, just to be on the safe side and your good side." She smiled and wore a nice crimson colored dress robe. _

_"You look très magnifique." Narcissa giggled. "You better hurry for dinner. You don't want to keep mystery guy number 2 waiting for you all night long." They both hurried to the Great Hall._

_When she entered, all eyes were on her. She did look très magnifique. She quickly sat down and everyone returned to what they were doing but a pair of eyes were still staring at her. Harry's. _

_After dinner, she noticed two people leave at the same time. James and Harry. 'Hmm… wonder if one of them is mystery guy # 2' _

_She hurried up the stairs to the library. When she reached the library she saw …_

****

**Chapter 5: Uh Oh!**

Filch!!! Of all the people she could've encountered … why did it have to be Filch. 

"Ms.Evans, nice to see you here, even when going to the library after hours is NOT permitted. I'm sure you have a nice explanation for this hmm… Ms.Evans?" Filch said in his sadistic tone of voice. 

"Well you see Mr. Filch sir, I was just heading for the library to get a book which I need to finish tomorrow's homework, you see, I was busy doing my other homework, I totally forgot about this one." She smiled. 'I can't tell him that I'm off looking for a 'so-called' secret admirer.'

"Nice try. People have been having their 'secret rendezvous' in the library and there was a boy waiting there. I just sent him back to his room."

"Um… Mr. Filch sir, who _was_ the boy?"

"I'm actually quite embarrassed, to tell you the truth, I don't know his name. He must be new to this school." He stuttered. 'Ha ha ha' she thought 'Filch doesn't know anything' she laughed. 

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" he growled.

"Oh Nothing…" She quickly walked away… smiling at the thought that Draco-Harry actually likes him and he's not doing it because he has a grudge against James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"LILY!" She looked back.  After last night, she forgot to pay any attention to what's actually happening in real life. "Yes … what do you want James?"

"Didn't you get my note yesterday? I told you to meet me by the lake."

"It was from you? I'm sorry … I thought it was from Sirius, I mean the handwriting and all." She looked a little flushed. 

"I … uh … asked Sirius to write it for me since you know my writing. You weren't there." He looked angry. Who wouldn't? He got rejected so many times already. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen James … I said I'd give you a chance and I like your poem but it's true 'Our time is not now'. Soon …" She quickly moved away when Draco-Harry arrived.

"Hi Potter … Lily." He grinned. "Sorry if I wasn't in the library last night, Lily, Filch sent me back to my room." Draco-Harry smiled and went in the Great Hall.

"You went looking for _him_, a slytherin, instead of me?" Now he's really angry.

She turned away. "You don't understand … I…" Well they were interrupted by the other members of the Marauders. "Looks like your groupies are here… talk to you later." She ran into the Great Hall with out looking back.

"Is something wrong James?" Remus asked quietly. "I've been rejected once again by Lily." They all comforted him on their way to the Great Hall. 

"You really shouldn't take that crap from some Slytherin." Remus stabbed his fork on the half cooked sausage on his plate and stuffed into his mouth. 

"He's right. You're a much better catch than he could ever be. Lily will soon realize that and leave that prat." Peter watched as Remus and Sirius went on and on about how stupid Lily's being. All the while plotting on how he could escape Hogwarts to go see his master. Voldemort. 'This is going to be easier than I thought. With Harry ruining things between Lily and James … it'll be a piece of cake.' 

"You shouldn't take that crap from James! He's an idiot anyways." Narcissa pushed away her bowl of cereal. "I don't think he should get mad over some guy. But I still think Slytherin's are evil. Even though most of them are hot." She looked at her friend who was staring at her cereal. 'What do I do? My best friend is mad at me … but for once the guy who likes me isn't a player or has some evil scheme just to get back at James.' She rubbed her temples.

"Earth to Lily? Are you there? I don't like talking to myself." 

Lily blinked. "Oh sorry Narcissa. I was just…" 

"Daydreaming?"

"No … just thinking about stuff."

She slapped her friends back. "Not to worry, your problem is experienced by everyone … trust me. If two guys like you, you pick the hotter one." Her mind wandered off to Sirius. 

"That's not my problem. My problem is that … my best friend is hurt… by me."

"Exactly … Severus is my best friend and I picked Sirius over him."

She looked at her friend with curiosity. "What do you mean you picked Sirius over Sev? Sirius doesn't even like you …" Her friend frowned at the thought of her best friend saying something like that. "Lily … I thought you're my friend." Tears formed in her eyes. "Why would you say something like that? I know he doesn't feel anything for me … but you don't have to say it." She stormed off to her room. 

'What have I done?' Lily, ashamed of what she's done, walked out of the Great Hall looking down on the floor.  'I shouldn't have said that to her.' Lily headed to her room and stared at herself in the mirror. 'What have I become? First I ditched my best guy friend and now I just dissed my best girl friend.' She sat there, not moving. She does have 30 more minutes until her first class starts.  

She took her stuff and headed for potions. She had to walk with a couple of Gryffindors in case you-know-who might attack. She sighed and sat next to Draco-Harry. "Hi Harry." She smiled.

"Lily, why aren't you sitting with your own … people?" He saw James glaring at him. 'What is she trying to do? Get me killed before my evil master plan works? Potters always ruin everything.' 

"I-I just think that they wouldn't want me around … after what happened."

"You mean between you and my- 'almost said mom' "Narcissa? I heard. Everyone's talking about it."

"Oh…" Lily frowned. Potions class was over and so the day went by quick. Slytherin's, except Draco-Harry, have ignored Lily, well … they sneered at her a lot though. Not a happy thought. 

After dinner, she was headed back to the common room. Even though they're mad at her too, for what she did to James. She felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Draco-Harry. He couldn't let her walk alone … at a night like this. "Lily … don't worry … the whole thing will blow over way before I have to leave." She looked back at the boy. "Leave? Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow. I must go back home." 'And that doesn't leave me a lot of time to her away from James … forever' "It's because I realized my parents have enrolled me in another school, so I'll be leaving soon." 

"Well … ok then. I'll see you tomorrow" She said goodbye to him as they reached the Gryfinndor portrait.

Draco-Harry quickly headed for the Slytherin common room. He reached his room and tried reading 'The History of Hogwarts' to keep his mind of Lily. He's actually beginning to like her… not just for 'getting revenge on the Potters' purposes. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep.

_It was a beautiful day. It was also a very beautiful garden. Filled with white flowers, white chairs, white bows hung on fences … looks like a wedding. Two people stood in front of the altar. 'Who are they?' Draco-Harry stood there watching them. The 'man' turned around … 'It's me… and … don't tell me … Pansy? Disgusting pug-faced Pansy?' the woman turned around … it was…_

A/N: Who is she? I wonder… please review and wait for chapter 6. 


	6. Truth To Be Told

Disclaimer: I know it … you know it too right?

A/N: *sighs* Um … I keep getting questions like when are there more D/Hr moments .. here's the answer; the Draco/Hermione parts will come uh later. The beginning is more like Draco/Lily/James love triangle thing. But Draco doesn't really 'like' like her since he's only doing this to prevent Harry from being born. Does he succeed … well you got to read and find out? By the way thanks to my reviewers especially Mjade and Icy Stormz plus all the other people~! 

Title: Time And Again 

By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ Draco-Harry quickly headed for the Slytherin common room. He reached his room and tried reading 'The History of Hogwarts' to keep his mind of Lily. He's actually beginning to like her… not just for 'getting revenge on the Potters' purposes. Unfortunately he had fallen asleep._

_It was a beautiful day. It was also a very beautiful garden. Filled with white flowers, white chairs, white bows hung on fences … looks like a wedding. Two people stood in front of the altar. 'Who are they?' Draco-Harry stood there watching them. The 'man' turned around … 'It's me… and … don't tell me … Pansy? Disgusting pug-faced Pansy?' the woman turned around … it was…_

**Chapter 6: Truth to be told **

_Hermione. 'Granger? Oh no … I married a mudblood? This is SO NOT happening! Get out of my dream!' He franticly tried to wake himself up. The stupidest thing he did was jump in the pond located in the garden. _

He woke up in cold sweat. "What the hell is going on? Why did I marry her?"

A crooked nosed boy also known as 'the nosy bookworm' looked at Draco-Harry with surprise. "Marry who?"

"A Mudblood-" He calmed down a bit. "-Why am I even talking to you? You wouldn't know anything."

"Try me." He sat on Draco-Harry's bed. Not that he's gay or anything … he was just sitting down … to talk.

"I promised someone … that I wouldn't say anything at all … to you people, but – never mind … I think bad indigestion caused that painful dream…I mean painful … not in a physical way but in a way that could destroy you mentally-I mean a mudblood! I married a friggin mudblood! It couldn't get any worse." He chuckled faintly. "I think I'll go back to bed … and next time … mind your own business. Or get a life of your own. You can't always live the Marauder's adventures." 

"Who says I am?" He moved back to his own bed. "I'm just saying that … lighten up. I mean just because they almost killed you … don't mean you have to get up in their faces about it all the time. Not that I like them or anything …"

"So what were you going to tell me … about the dream?"

Draco-Harry didn't want to talk about it … but if he told him, he'd at least have someone to plan 'stuff' with. "It's not really about the dream. The thing is … I-I-I'm from the future. "

"WHAT? Future? We actually have a future … I mean with Voldemort running around killing people …  I'm surprised people lived." He sat upright, looking at Draco-Harry intently.

"Well you'd be really surprised to find out who saved us all." He grinned. 'This is so going to piss him off so much when he finds out …' "It's Harry Potter … as in James' and Lily's son."

He nodded. It took a while for it to sink in. A boy his age from the future saying his enemy's son saved them all is a tiny bit hard to take in. "Harry … so let me get this straight. You … are … James' son?"

"ARE YOU MAD? Hell no! I just changed my name so that people wouldn't recognize me." He pondered a bit on how to phrase things. "My name is actually Draco – get this, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is my name."

"Lucius' son? And who … pray tell … is your mother?" He looked at him quizzically and then nodded, signaling him to continue. "My mother is none other than Narcissa. Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Really?… I'm surprised … your mother liked your dad … once-" He shrugged. "-until he started hitting her , abusing her … in more ways than one– it's how they broke up."  He knew it was true. He always heard his mother and father fighting. And he ended up hitting her … but still – he's dad, isn't he? He hit him a lot too but again … he's dad. "I know that … but he's my dad. I can't choose whom my mother marries. And I would never help set you up with my mom … I wouldn't want to be Draco Snape, now would I?" They both laughed. "Guess not …" 

"So tell me … what are you going to do? Now that you've got complete control over destiny itself?"

"First things first … get Lily away from James." He gasped. "How could you do that? Have you ever thought of what might happen if Harry wasn't born?"

"Yeah no more Mr. Popularity …" Sev walked over to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. Again … he's not gay.  (A/n: unless you want him to be … tell me) "No … I meant that without Harry, you probably wouldn't be born. I know your dad is a death eater. But Voldemort would kill anyone. What if he killed your mother? You wouldn't be born, neither would any of your friends."

"I have no friends …" He removed Severus' hand from his shoulder. "It doesn't matter anyway … my dad would've wanted me to do this. I mean … you know who …he didn't exactly like the Gryffindors so maybe he's out to get them. I might just be helping them."

"But why? You have a lot of potential, I guess. I mean why become a Death Eater? You don't need to follow your father's footsteps. Follow your own."

He smiled … "You definitely deserve to be a teacher … boring … yet I bet a lot of students learn from you."

"I'm a teacher?" Draco grabbed his robes and draped it over his shoulders. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He opened the door and left. 

Draco hurried to the Great Hall. It was 8:00 am. A bunch of students were already there. Most were from Slytherins. 'We're known for not wanting to waste time …' he thought and sat down next to some kid. "Hi Harry!" A read headed girl approached him. "Lily … let me be frank …"

"Can I be Bob then?"

He chuckled a bit. "Not funny. I mean … let me be straight with you… as I said before, I like you, and I have to leave soon. So before I leave … would you like to go out with me?"

Lily gazed into his eyes. Dreaming about their err… future date? "I would love to go out with you!"

"Really?" He grabbed her hand and held it for a mere 5 minutes. "Well … due to the – you-know-who's reign … I guess we'd  have to stick to Hogwarts grounds. Meet me down by the lake tonight." Oblivious to the fact that James over heard their entire conversation, Draco-Harry finally let go of her hand. "See you later."

~ * ~ * ~

While in the future…

"Harry? Is that you? What's wrong with your hair?" Hermione looked at the difference in her friend's hair. "It's … blond?" Harry raised his eyebrows. He rushed into the boys wash room nearby. How convenient. 

A loud scream could be heard coming from the wash room. 

He took his hand and started pulling out his hair but it was too painful for him to stand it so he stopped. There was also another change in him … his eyes … they're blue-ish. "What is going on?" He ran out the wash room, hysterical, he ran to Dumbledore's office.  Past the portraits, up the stairs and through the gargoyle. "Headmaster! You've got to help me …" He stopped dead in his tracks. He realized he was taller than before. "Look at me … my hair – eyes – height!  I look like … Malfoy!" Dumbledore just nodded. "I understand he went against my orders."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he was speaking in a different language. "No offense but it's not the time to talk in metaphors. And besides I didn't go against any orders." He shut his mouth when he realized who he was talking to. "I'm not referring to you, Mr. Potter. However … one of your – peers has gone against my orders." 

Harry shook his head. "Ron and Hermione would never go against your orders, sir." 

"I'm not talking about them. Anyways … just accept this for now … everything will be back to normal – I hope." Harry looked at him dumbfounded. "Please tell me what's going on? Is this another one of Vol- uh…you-know-who's plans?" Now it's the old man's turn to shake his head. "I'm afraid not. But this is way out of your hands. The whole 'now' isn't going to change totally until he comes back."

"Forgive me but … WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He pounded his fist on the headmaster's table really hard. (A/N: Kinda like Maney and his wall eh? P/J) So hard that his pencil holder fell on the floor. "Do you really want to know the truth Mr. Potter?"

"Of course I do! I'm old enough to handle these things." Harry looked down on the floor waiting for Dumbledore to answer. A few minutes passed yet it was still silent … until "You're right. I've thought about it … and you do deserve to know. First of all, if my memory serves me well, I remember Mr. Malfoy coming to the past. He pretended to be you and well all I know is that your mom and your dad will have no chance to get together."

"I don't get it. If you said that Draco right? If you said that he went back in time … and my mom and my dad aren't … together … then how come I am here and I have memories of the night Vol- uh… you-know-who killed my parents." Dumbledore stood up and looked out the window. Avoiding Harry. "I said … that the whole 'now' – or the present will not fully change until he comes back. People's memories haven't yet been altered, aside from mine. And physical change in anyone will not fully show until – tomorrow, I presume?"

"How do you know he's coming back tomorrow?"

"Well Mr. Potter all time traveling spells only lasts for three whole days or 72 hours to be precise. So just subtract the number of hours Mr. Malfoy's been missing from 72 and that's how much time til he'll get back." Draco haven't seen Malfoy since dinner so he assume he'd be gone after dinner. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1. "72 minus 42 uh…" He started counting in his head. He wasn't much of a math wiz. "30 hours left. A day and 6 hours. I've got to do something before it's too late."

Dumbledore stopped Harry. "You can't …

A/N: Tell me what you think … sorry if I made Harry sound stupid in the last paragraph. I mean 72 – 42 is 30 … duh. Anyways suggest what you want to happen … I am very flexible about changing the plot a bit if you want. Please review k?


	7. Don't You See

Disclaimer: I know it … you know it too right?

Title: Time And Again By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ "Of course I do! I'm old enough to handle these things." Harry looked down on the floor waiting for Dumbledore to answer. A few minutes passed yet it was still silent … until "You're right. I've thought about it … and you do deserve to know. First of all, if my memory serves me well, I remember Mr. Malfoy coming to the past. He pretended to be you and well all I know is that your mom and your dad will have no chance to get together."_

_"I don't get it. If you said that Draco right? If you said that he went back in time … and my mom and my dad aren't … together … then how come I am here and I have memories of the night Vol- uh… you-know-who killed my parents." Dumbledore stood up and looked out the window. Avoiding Harry. "I said … that the whole 'now' – or the present will not fully change until he comes back. People's memories haven't yet been altered, aside from mine. And physical change in anyone will not fully show until – tomorrow, I presume?"_

_"How do you know he's coming back tomorrow?"_

_"Well Mr. Potter all time traveling spells only lasts for three whole days or 72 hours to be precise. So just subtract the number of hours Mr. Malfoy's been missing from 72 and that's how much time til he'll get back." Draco haven't seen Malfoy since dinner so he assume he'd be gone after dinner. 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1. "72 minus 42 uh…" He started counting in his head. He wasn't much of a math wiz. "30 hours left. A day and 6 hours. I've got to do something before it's too late."_

_Dumbledore stopped Harry. "You can't …_

**Chapter 7: Don't You See…**

I won't let you… let Mr.Malfoy handle things on his own." Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "I'm sure he knows better than to do 'that' to your mom … or even you."

"You don't know him. He's selfish. He's just going to do things to his own advantage." Harry said sharply. 

"Mr. Potter … don't be to quick to judge somebody. He's not all bad." And with that Dumbledore allowed Harry to leave his office.

~ * ~ * ~

"Lily … you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." It was time for their date. Draco-Harry had been practicing on his mirror. He grinned and combed his hair again. "6:55 – I have five minutes to meet her out on the lake." He grabbed his robe and left the Slytherin common room. 

He walked out onto Hogwarts grounds. There she was … sitting near the lake as she was asked to do so. "Lily!" He warned her … there was a shadowy figure approaching her from the Forest. "Lily!" She looked at Draco-Harry with happiness but she frowned when she saw how he was reacting. "Behind you!" He ran as fast as he could to save Lily … but the mysterious figure grabbed hold of Lily and dis-apparated away from Hogwarts grounds. Draco-Harry ran to the lake shore to search for any clues on this captor. But no luck… well he found a pen… it could be anyone's. He looked at the pen once more … it seemed familiar – the initials L.M. caught his eye. Lucius Malfoy! "Son of a –" He raced to Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster! Lily's been kidnapped! I found this pen … it's my fathers. I know that there's a possibility that my dad could've dropped it a long time ago … but it looks good as new. All I'm trying to figure out is how did my father dis-apparate from Hogwarts." He stopped to catch his breath and tried to continue…

"Slow down … Ok first of all – why were you and Lily uh… outside after hours?" The Headmaster asked but he knew the reason … he may be old but he knew a thing or two about teenagers these days. 

"Iaskedheronadate" Draco looked away …

"I know … I just want to hear it from you … but you know that is it wrong to change the future."

"Yes headmaster … but Lily's been kidnapped … I have to save her, don't I?" He asked the headmaster. 

Dumbledore stood up and looked outside his window. "Look …" He motioned for him to come to the window. "Lily disappeared over down by the lake and near the woods right?" Draco-Harry nodded. "Well even though the forest is part of Hogwarts … people are allowed to apparate and dis-apparate there … that answers one of your questions. And as for saving her … you could try – but you won't necessarily find her. I mean you don't know where they went do you?" 

"No sir."

"Don't feel bad … I'm sure the Marauders can help you." 

Draco-Harry blinked … have heard right? 'The Marauders help me?' He thought. 'That's impossible … bunch of Gryffindors would never help a Slytherin' – " Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix sir. It's like the monkey/dog relationship. Dogs have been the dominant one among the two but then recently monkeys were sent to space so the dogs is trying to be better than the monkey … so they hate each other so much. We used to be the dominant ones but then Gryffindors … well more like Mr. Potter took it all away from us. It all started with James."  

"I understand … but you need them to help you – it has something to do with a certain … map."

Draco-Harry looked at him, puzzled. 'Map … ok – I think the headmaster has totally lost it.' "Map? Wh – what kind of map sir?"

"The Marauder's map … now please leave and ask them to help you. You don't have a lot of time." Draco nodded and left the headmaster's office. 'Marauder's map eh? I don't know how a map is going to help me…' He looked for the Marauders … dungeons … nope – Great Hall … nope – Kitchen … nope – Gryfinndor common room …. He stood in front of the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Password?" The fat lady looked at the boy. "I've never seen you before … who are you?"

"Huh? Oh my name is Harry…"

"Uh huh password?"

"… Gryfinndor's rule?" Much to his surprise … the Portrait swung open. He entered a very warm looking place compared to his own common room. Red and gold, everywhere. "Longbottom! What are you doing here?" questioned James. "Well? Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Draco-Harry snapped back to reality. "Oh Dumbledore sent me here." 

"Why?" James laughed. "That is funniest thing I've ever heard. Dumbledore wanting you to come here …" He suddenly stopped laughing when he saw that Draco-Harry was actually serious. "You're serious huh?"

"Who said my name?" Sirius Black jumped at the sound of his name.

"NOTHING! I'm talking to some Slytherin scum right now …" 

'Scum – what a nice name to call the only person who can save Lily' "It's Lily … she's gone. I can't find her … my f – f – father kidnapped her." 

"You scum! I knew it! Slytherins are bad!" James punched Draco-Harry in the eye. "Stupid Scum …" Hit. "Why did you pick Lily?" Punch. "I'm going to kill you if you don't say anything." Hit. 

"Calm down James." Remus grabbed the 'furious' James away from Draco-Harry. He glanced at the boy lying on the floor. Bleeding. "No really what do you want?"

"Dumbledore said something about the Marauder's map." James, Sirius and Remus' lit up. "Marauder's map? What's that?" They all pretended not to know which really pissed him off. "As I said before … Lily's been kidnapped by my … father. Anyways the headmaster told me to ask you about the Marauder's Map … something that'll help me find her so I can save her." 

"What makes you think that you're going to save her?"

"Cause you don't deserve her … I do." 'What? Did I just say that?' Draco-Harry was confused. The only reason he's doing this is to make Potter suffer … he didn't really have feelings for her … or did he? "What the hell does that mean?" James threatened to punch him again. "Look James … I know you don't like me … and I don't like you and I never will. But this is about Lily … give me the map and I'll save her." 

Remus looked worried. He reached into his pocket and pulled out … what seems to be a blank piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Mumbled Remus. A map of Hogwarts appeared and in moments dots appeared. Labeled dots. Dumbledore … Mme. Pomfrey … James … Remus … Sirius … Draco… "Draco? Is that your real name?" Remus eyed him suspiciously. 

"You might as well know that my real name is Draco Malfoy."

"Lucius' brother? He never mentioned a brother." James looked quite smug to know that kind of information about some Slytherin 'scum'. "Or are you something … or someone else?"

"Oh naïve James. I am not his brother" laughed Draco. "For I am his son." He said the word 'son' with a bit more expression. "So Lucius kidnapped Lily?" Draco nodded. He hated his father for hitting his mother … for hitting him and now he kidnaps an innocent, or so he thought, Gryfinndor girl. "How old is Lucius anyway? How can he have a child who's only a year younger than him." Now it was Remus' turn to laugh at James. "He traveled back in time … obviously."

"Is that true err.. Draco?" Draco nodded. 'Damn it! They figured it out … I guess it's good to have it out in the open…'

"I seriously have NO time to explain everything right now … just hand over the map and I'll leave." Remus pulled the map away from Draco. "You can't use this … it's only a map of Hogwarts, I'll make one for a map of the whole Wizarding world in England. It'll take me 5 minutes to find the map, and read the incantation … that'll give you time to tell us what is going on." 

"Fine … go look for the map now then." Remus nodded and he went off to find the map.

"Ok so I was doing this project for Prof. Flitwick. I was supposed to translate French into English. I found this love charm thing … I was having trouble with girls … there's this girl I like and she's just so mean to me … well it's because I was mean to her first but I thought we –" he was cut off by James. "Hurry up and get to the time traveling part" growled James. "Fine … anyways as I was about to read the spell, I noticed my wand on the floor, when I went to pick it up, I guess the wind blew the book to another page so I ended up reading a time traveling spell. There happy now?" 

"So you know we're older than you … so then why are you courting Lily – she's too old for you."

'Uh-oh what am I supposed to say … I'm courting your future girlfriend so my arch-enemy wouldn't be born but instead live with the fact that he looks like me … I don't think so'. "Well you see…" 'think … think' "I-I-I was courting Lily because …" 'Because what?' Draco trembled in fear but of course he didn't show it. 'Oh screw it! I'll tell them the truth … it'll ease my mind'. "BECAUSE I HATE YOUR SON AND IF I WENT OUT WITH LILY … YOUR SON WILL NEVER BE BORN!" Draco screamed. 'Ok now that wasn't so hard was it' "Easy for you to say …" he mumbled. 

"WHAT? Lily and I are going to have children together? Wow –" 

Draco shook his head. "No not children … a child. But you won't get to know him because of some horrid reason." 'I don't like them but I don't like the fact that you-know-who killed them'. 

"What happens to us?" James looked at Draco. He sat down on the nearest arm chair and clutched the armrest. "You wouldn't want to know …" Draco's voice trailed off. "But since you asked, I guess I should tell you. Vol – you-know-who is going to kill you and Lily." Sirius hand slipped of the table he was leaning on. "For real? What about me?" Draco hesitated for a minute … but you know how he is in keeping promises. "Well you'll be thrown in Azkaban for 13 years and you escaped … I don't know how but you did… I bet it has something to do with that Potter."

"Me?" Asked James.

"No … I said that you're going to die … how can dead people save prisoners … a very unlikely story. By Potter I meant Harry, your son." Remus rushed back from his room waving around a map of Wizarding places. "I finished the map." It was a map of London and thousands of red dots appeared. There it was … Lily. Her dot was accompanied by another dot labeled Lucius Malfoy. Seems they're headed for the Malfoy Manor. "What's your father going to do to her?" 

"I don't know … so I'm going after her!" Draco ran to the exit but he was stopped by James.****

**A/N:** O.o What do you think James is going to do about it? Oh um if you look at it this way … since Draco and Lucius look like each other .. a bit … there's a possibility that Lucius could have done 'something' to Lily that caused Harry's hair to change(in the last chapter). I mean we have a few more hours left in the past so why not make the best of it. By the way people have brought it to my attention that Frank Longbottom should've attended Hogwarts the same time they did … but can we please pretend that he's graduated. Old people can still have young kids if they got married late or something like that. 


	8. Forever In My Heart

Disclaimer: I know it … you know it too right?

A/n: Sorry … I had lots of homework and I didn't have that much time to write this fic so yah.

Title: Time And Again By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ "WHAT? Lily and I are going to have children together? Wow –" _

_Draco shook his head. "No not children … a child. But you won't get to know him because of some horrid reason." 'I don't like them but I don't like the fact that you-know-who killed them'. _

_"What happens to us?" James looked at Draco. He sat down on the nearest arm chair and clutched the armrest. "You wouldn't want to know …" Draco's voice trailed off. "But since you asked, I guess I should tell you. Vol – you-know-who is going to kill you and Lily." Sirius hand slipped of the table he was leaning on. "For real? What about me?" Draco hesitated for a minute … but you know how he is in keeping promises. "Well you'll be thrown in Azkaban for 13 years and you escaped … I don't know how but you did… I bet it has something to do with that Potter."_

_"Me?" Asked James._

_"No … I said that you're going to die … how can dead people save prisoners … a very unlikely story. By Potter I meant Harry, your son." Remus rushed back from his room waving around a map of Wizarding places. "I finished the map." It was a map of London and thousands of red dots appeared. There it was … Lily. Her dot was accompanied by another dot labeled Lucius Malfoy. Seems they're headed for the Malfoy Manor. "What's your father going to do to her?" _

_"I don't know … so I'm going after her!" Draco ran to the exit but he was stopped by James._

**Chapter 8: Forever in my Heart**

"Can I come with you?" James looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

"I suppose you could." Draco smiled and nodded. After all he didn't want to face his dad alone. Even if it was James Potter who has to accompany him. 

'Have I gone daft? Why did I have to let him come with me? What will people think? I'm a coward? No that can't be. I'm the bigger man since I told the truth or is James the bigger man since he's technically supposed to be older than me? I never thought I'd be going after a mudblood. All my life, I've been taught to hate mudbloods, my father said that it's how life is supposed to be. But then again … who cares about my father, he's a bastard.'

"Draco?" James looked at Draco who was staring at the window intently. 

"Huh? Oh sorry … I was thinking about stuff." He replied solemnly. He looked sad and tired though he couldn't be since he hasn't done anything yet, aside from thinking about his father. His abusive father. 

"Like what kind of stuff?" He wanted to know what's going on … 'My friend … my dear friend Lily, what is going to happen to you. I do not wish to think that something had already happened. Something unforgivable. I hope you are alright.'

Draco sighed as the carriage started moving. "My father."

"Oh? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to … I'll understand. I don't want to talk about my father either. I know it's completely off topic. He has nothing to do with anything but all I'm going to say is that I'm ashamed of my father."

Draco didn't seem too interested. He just looked at the window once again. __

Lucius ushered Lily into his bedroom, and told her to sit on the bed, while he sat on the stool. Lily looked into Lucius' eyes, there was something sinister about them…

S_top imagining things,_ Lily told herself. Lucius got up, locked the door, and threw the key under the door into the hallway. Lily now, definitely, felt uneasy. "Uh… Lucius?" Lucius moved over to him, and pushed her flat against the bed. "Lucius!?!?" Lily cried out in alarm. Lucius just slapped her- hard. Lucius then proceeded to hold Lily down, as he tied her hands and feet to the bed. Lily knew that she was in major trouble. Lucius raped Lily. (a/n: I'm not actually going to describe it any further)

Tears formed in Lily's eyes. 'I thought he was my friend *sniffs* I am crying, yes, Because I can not wash it away. I can not wash away this awful feeling, Like a steel knot in my stomach. I can not wash away the memories. His smirk, His threats, His touch, My agony, My fear, My unwillingness. And I can not wash away the fact Of what he did to me. That is burned _forever in my heart_. Then I heard a voice … could he be my savior?'

"LILY!" Two boys err men barged in the door. 

Lucius let go of Lily and dropped her on the bed. "How'd you two get in here?" He put on his robe and had his wand ready but hesitated to do anything since one of the boys looked like him. "And why do you look like me?"

"Hi … dad." He emphasized on the word _dad._ He loathed his father … (A/n: and I can't repeat that enough.) It's the truth and yet no one ever bothered to ask him about. They always thought he'd be a Death-Eater like his father and his father's father … well to make it plain and simple… his ancestors were evil ever since the reign of Grindelwald? (A/n: I forgot his name)

"Dad? I – I'm your father?" he stuttered incorrigibly. 

Draco just shrugged as to imply that he didn't like the idea that he was his son. "Yeah I come from the future and I'm not proud of being your son. Because of our stupid surname, I was – and still hated by 1/3 of Hogwarts! They think I might turn into a Death-Eater like you … but I won't! And yet no one would listen! Why? Because they don't trust me … and it's all your fault!"

"Don't blame things on me boy! I know you don't want me to be your father … that can be arranged! All I have to do is avoid whomever your mother is! She's probably a wench I-"

"Lucius!" 'I, Lily Evans am baffled. That boy could be my son … and that – thing called me a wench!' "What the hell is wrong with you! How dare you call me a wench?" She grabbed the nearest object to her – which was a pillow – and hurled it at Lucius. 

"Lily! Don't worry … it's not you. In fact it's just as well that it wasn't you … I wouldn't want you to feel the pain my mother has to go through with this … bastard." 

"I don't know you that well right now … but I know why you had to go through all that shit … from the looks of it; it's cause you're a horrible son …" Lucius walked over to Lily and slapped her. "And as for you … you have no right to talk to me in that tone of voice!" 

James lunged for Lucius but Draco stopped him. "Don't … I want to be the first to hit him." And with that Draco punched Lucius in the face.

"How dare you … son of a-" He stood up and was about to hit Draco but …

"Don't you dare call Narcissa anything!" Lucius was interrupted by James who kicked him in the shins. 

"H-how do you do know Narcissa was my mother?"

"Oh maybe the fact that Lucius was going out with Narcissa for the past 9 months."

"No need for sarcasm …" Draco glared at his father once more but he calmed down a bit so he didn't kill his father … yet, who knows what the future holds for Lucius Malfoy. 

~ * ~ * ~

"24 hours left. What am I going to do now?" Harry looked back at himself in the mirror. His face as pale as Draco's and his hair … silvery blonde like Draco's hair as well. Things were looking very bad. 

"Harry!!" A girl barged into the boys washroom – totally unexpected and forbidden – yet she was there. "Look at what I found! I was researching in the library and I found a spell to turn your hair black … I know you still would have Draco's err… face but it's a consolation. You would atleast have your untidy black hair." She smiled at him … wishing and hoping that he'd be impressed. She liked Harry since their first year yet he paid no attention to her. I mean he 'hung out' with her but he looked at her as if she was 'one of the guys'. Then she remembered a muggle song she heard in a muggle movie. 

_Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',_

_Plannin', and dreamin' each night of his charms,   
That won't get you into his arms._

_So if you're lookin' to find love you can share...   
All you gotta do is:   
Hold him, and kiss him, and love him,   
And show him that you care._

_Show him that you care, just for him.   
Do the things that he likes to do.   
Wear your hair, just for him...   
'Cause you won't get him thinkin' and a-prayin',   
Wishin' and a-hopin', just..._

_Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',   
Plannin', and dreamin' his kisses will start,   
That won't get you into his heart._

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is,   
All you gotta do is:   
Hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him,   
Just do it, and after you do,   
You will be his._

_Show him that you care, just for him.   
Do the things that he likes to do.   
Wear your hair, just for him.   
'Cause you won't get him thinkin' and a-prayin',   
Wishin' and a-hopin', just..._

_Wishin', and hopin', and thinkin', and prayin',   
Plannin', and dreamin' his kisses will start,   
That won't get you into his heart._

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is,   
All you gotta do is:   
Hold him, and kiss him, and squeeze him, and love him,   
Just do it, and after you do,   
You will be his...   
You will be his...   
You will be his..._

Hermione snapped back to reality. In truth she knows that he won't ever be interested in her. He's been fascinated by Cho Chang and Harry isn't the kind of guy to give up even though she's turned him down lots of times. Even now, she already graduated yet Harry hasn't even forgotten her name. Cho isn't her only competition … Lavander, Pavarti and Ginny have crushes on him and those 3 girls are determined to get Harry. And the other reason she couldn't just come out and tell him the truth is because she had just dumped Ron… Harry would think he'd be just a rebound. Hermione felt bad inside but tried to keep a happy face. "So Harry … do you like your hairstyle?" she asked after she recited the incantation.  

"It looks fantastic." Harry mused as he looked in the mirror examining his hair. It looked like the one he had before … before he had turned into Draco Malfoy that is. 'That stupid ferret went back in time just to spite me…' "Damn him!" 

"Damn who?"   
Harry didn't realize he said his thoughts out loud. "Oh … Malfoy, of course! That stupid git … he thinks he can change the future by going to the past …"

"Uh … Harry … he **did **change the future by going to the past …"

"That's not what I meant. I mean that if Malfoy thinks he can get away with this… he is sadly mistaken."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend. She likes him and all but sometimes he sounds … stupid. 'Honestly, how does Harry think he can do something to prevent this from happening … I mean he only has 24 hours. I mean in the 6 hours he had found out Malfoy had gone back in time … he sure didn't find anything that could possibly be of help.' "Harry … you have 24 hours. And how do you propose you find a way to stop him."

"You could help me. And so could Ron."

"As if Ron would be any help."

"I'm right here you know …" He had forgiven Hermione for going off on that trip and he was actually sorry that he acted like a prat but he wasn't about to be insulted by her. "… besides I've changed. I actually did some reflecting on the things I've done in the past … and I decided to straighten up. You know … do work."

"He's got you there 'Mione." Harry chuckled at the –now glaring- Hermione. 

"Ok so his grades have improved in the past 2 days … as if that makes any difference. I've been getting good grades since … since… since EVER! And I don't hear anyone cheering for me?"

"But 'Mione … Ron … is well … struggling, it's not his fault all this smartness comes to you but not you him. Anyways his improvement is showing. In the two days he's been at Hogwarts, he's finished all his homework even before it was due and Snape even gave us 10 points because Ron had answered all his questions in potions class."

"I answer his questions …"

"But it's natural for you –" Harry put his arm around Hermione but removed it quickly when he saw Ron staring at him as if he was about to murder him. Even though Ron had forgiven Hermione, he had not gotten over the fact that she chose her studies before she chose him and he still loved her. It was obvious to Harry but to Hermione, Ron was just a friend. 

"And it's un-natural for me to answer questions … Snape must've thought it was a miracle and miracles only happen once in a lifetime therefore he knew that he wouldn't have to give Gryffindor anymore points since it was only a one time thing." 

"Well I have a theory." Hermione knew that Snape wouldn't just give us points … besides she wants to be the know-it-all that gets their house points.

Harry and Ron groaned. "Alright fine … let's hear it!" Harry coaxed. 

"Well my theory is that; since Draco …" She coughed. Saying his name was weird … but it was pleasant. 'Pleasant?!' She thought. 'I don't think his name sounds pleasant' Hermione started making gagging noises with her throat but continued. "…Malfoy – since Malfoy is um… lost, Snape must've thought that Malfoy inhabited Ron's body so he gave us points."

"Funny…" they all laughed but Ron and Hermione stopped when Harry started twitching … he was changing again …

to be continued.

****

****

**A/N:** Oh yah in chapter 3 I mention that Lucius was Lily's friend except he graduated before they did … so don't flame me about Lily calling Lucius her friend. And I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything for a while. Oh also … the song Wishin' and Hopin' is from the movie My Best Friend's Wedding and I know that this is a James/Lily/Draco(past) and Draco/Hermione(future) fic but Hermione has feelings for Harry first. Then she falls in love for Draco later in the end.  


	9. 24 Hours and Countingcontinuation

Disclaimer: I know it … you know it too right?

Title: Time And Again By: GaiNax *coughs* annchan 

**_Last Time:_**_ "Well my theory is that; since Draco …" She coughed. Saying his name was weird … but it was pleasant. 'Pleasant?!' She thought. 'I don't think his name sounds pleasant' Hermione started making gagging noises with her throat but continued. "…Malfoy – since Malfoy is um… lost, Snape must've thought that Malfoy inhabited Ron's body so he gave us points."_

_"Funny…" they all laughed but Ron and Hermione stopped when Harry started twitching … he was changing again …_

**Chapter 9: Denial…(REVISION)**

"Harry!" Hermione looked at her friend in shock. His eyes are changing into a light shade of blue and Harry's become taller. The physical changes are almost complete. "Ron, you've got to call Dumbledore…"

Ron stood there gawking at his friend, completely ignoring Hermione. 

"RON! Wake up … go get Dumbledore!" 'Mione shrieked.

"Ok!" Ron dashed out of the Gryffindor common room to look for Dumbledore. 

'What if we don't find a way to fix this?' Hermione sniffed. 'I won't get to see the raven haired boy I fell in love with … ok so I wouldn't mind if he had blonde hair' she kicked herself for thinking that 'blonde' would look good on Harry. 'I hope we find a way to punish that stupid, idiotic, conceited, self-centered, egotistical, evil, manipulative, cute, slytherin ferret… hold on, did I just say cute?' Hermione kicked herself again. 'That ferret isn't cute …' Hermione stared out the window, totally forgetting that Harry is in pain. 

Harry stopped twitching and decided to see the outcome of his transformation. "Hermione!!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Harry." She looked at him with fear and amazement. He looked really weird with blonde hair … I mean who wouldn't if they look like themselves but then minute by minute they're turning into their worst enemy? 

"What's wrong 'Mione … you seem distant."

"Oh nothing is wrong with me." She stared into his blue eyes and saw herself with someone … she blinked hoping that she was only dreaming but she stared into his eyes again.  She saw herself with Draco … not Harry. 'What is going on?' Hermione rubbed her temples wishing her headache – which she just got – would go away. 'Why am I seeing Draco in his eyes …?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah … I just got a headache." Hermione lied … she got a headache and a bad case of dracoitis, whatever that was. 

"Sure … you can lie all you want but one day it'll all come out."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Codswallop!" 

"Well for your information, Harry James Potter, I am NOT hiding anything …" '…not from you anyway.' She thought. She doesn't have a deep dark secret … it's not like she's pregnant or anything. She just didn't want Ron to know that the real reason she went to Bulgaria was to reconcile with Victor. She didn't want to break up with Ron … but things happen. She walked of the Gryffindor common room looking for solitude but while she was on the stairs it moved to an unknown place in Hogwarts. The stairs led her to door in the 5th floor. Hermione pushed the door open and in the room, she found a piano. 'How could there be any muggle things in this place?' she asked herself. She knew, by reading Hogwarts: A History, that there is no 'secret' music classes going on in Hogwarts … so why is there a need to have a piano situated in the school. She walked over the piano and played a tune. Then sung the song she wrote when she broke up with Victor.

 "Oh just tell me how I can be 

All that you ask of me

And still feel that I am free

Free to be who I am..

Oh just tell me how I can be 

All that you ask of me

And still feel that I am free

Free to be who I am.."

Hermione sighed and left the room. She remembered the exact location just incase she needed some 'solitude'. She wandered back to her common room to see how Harry was doing. 

"Hey 'Mione." 

"Harry … are you okay?" She looked at her friend who was sitting down on his bed.

"Yes, of course I'm okay … after all I _am _Harry Potter, the boy who lived." 

Hermione turned away mumbling something about 'one of these days, his ego will get him killed'. She looked out the window wishing a miracle would happen. Ron and Dumbledore had been here a couple of minutes ago checking up on Harry but left because they had to find a charm to help him … a.s.a.p. She knew that there's nothing she could do … even though she is the smartest witch in Hogwarts, aside from the teachers. Her knowledge on these 'time' business is surprisingly very little considering that she excels and knows everything about every other subject. She felt someone's hand on her arm, she knew it was Harry since they were the only ones there. Everyone else were in Hogsmeade and had no clue that Draco is in the past changing things, they thought he was lost; eaten by some creature in the Forbidden Forest or with his father in those Death Eater meetings, either one makes people happy. It was good news to all the houses, even Slytherin that Draco is gone or either away for awhile. Although the Slytherins worship him, they never really liked him. They only worshiped him because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. 'Name can be a very influential thing' Hermione thought.

"Hermione don't worry about me, Ron and Dumbledore will find something."

~ * ~ * ~

'I have 10 hours left here and I still haven't accomplished what I've set out to do. _Shit!_' He shuffled around on his bed … actually it was still the guest room since Draco wasn't even born yet. Draco woke up and stood, looking at his father who was sitting on a chair mumbling things. 

The shock of having his future son travel back to the past was quite a weird experience for Lucius. He sat still on the chair doing nothing. Only God knows what's going through his mind, whether it be good things or not. He even did the weirdest thing a couple of hours ago … he allowed James and Draco to stay with him. As for Lily, she's been through enough today so she just decided to rest trusting that neither of the three guys would do something to her. 

**Lucius stood from his chair looking normal, which isn't a good thing. "Draco, wake up! I want you three to leave right now!" **

**"Oh no please don't kick us out of your wonderful house…" Draco said sarcastically. **

**"You know I tried to be nice …"**

**"I guess you didn't try hard enough!" **

**Lucius walked over to Draco and was about to slap him but luckily Lily woke up in time and stopped him. "Stop it! I – I thought you were nice … a decent guy but all you did was prove me wrong. No one wanted to be your friend – no offense – but I went ahead and talked to you. Told you my secrets and other things no one knew about or even cared about. I told James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Elizabeth, heck I told everyone that you were a nice guy but people always said that one day you'd betray me … stab me in the back but I said that it'll never happen since we trust each other. I even forgave you when you told the Slytherins my secret about being a muggle-born. I thought you, of all people would understand but I guess my secret was so funny that you just had to tell them. That's not what I'm upset about … it's what happened a few hours ago that upsets me.  It's one thing to tell my secrets … but violate me. How could you? And now you're about to hit your own … err… future son? What the hell is wrong with you, your parents didn't love you enough as a child?"**

**"No they didn't. They may have spoiled me but never loved me Lily."**

**Lily stood there in shock. 'What kind of parents don't love their own child. There must be something mentally wrong with the Malfoys.' She thought. "I – I'm s… No I'm not sorry about your parents. Not being loved doesn't mean you have to do mean things to people. I'm not saying that you deserved it but …"**

**"How would you know? You live in a perfect world Lily." **

**"Sorry to interrupt but I think we'd better be heading back. I want go back to Hogwarts before it's late." James popped out of nowhere. Well actually he came from the room across the hall. The Malfoy's had a lot of rooms and most of them were vacant due to the fact that people were scared of them. **

**"It's about time you people left." Lucius looked at the three for one last time and walked out of the room. **

**"I guess we have to find our way out." **

**"No problem. I'm familiar with the house, don't worry there are no Death Eaters residing in the Malfoy manor. Just house-elves and us."**

**"That's good to know." Lily gripped Draco's hand tightly ignoring the deadly stare James was giving her. Oh how jealous he is…**

**The trio walked in muggle London looking for a form of transportation but they had no luck. They hadn't thought of bringing money since they were in such a hurry and they couldn't apparate either since it's against the law to apparate until you've graduated. **

**"I'm tired … can't we rest for awhile?" whined Lily. **

**"No! We have to go now!"**

**"What's your hurry, Draco?" James asked.**

**"I realized that we don't have much time left. What I meant was that I don't have much time left. You know that I only have a couple of hours here and I'd like to spend the rest of it in Hogwarts."**

**"Oh but we already wasted so much time walking … why can't we take a cab?"**

**"Do you have money?"**

**Lily shrugged. "No …" she sighed. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms carrying her. It was Draco. "Thanks … my feet really hurts."**

**'Sure it does Lily …' thought James. He didn't have a chance. **

**"Here we are Lily!" Draco dropped her on the ground. What manners…**

**"How rude! You just dropped me on the floor." Lily punched Draco on the arm playfully. **She reluctantly entered the school. Half expecting people to come up and ask her what happened and half expecting no one even noticed she was gone.

"Lily… where have you been? It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, we're having tea with Elizabeth, do you want to join us?" Lily's pal, Emerald Brown came up to her. Screaming excitedly about something. 

"Who's Elizabeth and since when do we drink tea?"

"Oh she's a student from Beauxbatons. She came an hour after you went missing. She's really nice but she's only staying here for a few hours or so. She claims that she needed to talk to Draco, whoever that is."

Lily gasped. 'Does someone know Draco? She could be his girlfriend.' This thought worried her. Although she likes James, Draco had a mysterious personality that she'd like to get to know better and that can't happen if he has a girlfriend. She forgot the fact that he had only 3 days left here. 

"Lily? What's going on?" The two boys walked in hoping a celebration for saving Lily but not one of them knew what really happened so they just thought that Lily had been in the Forbidden Forest doing her research or what not.   

"Someone's here, and she's looking for you…_Harry_."

"No… she's looking for Draco, D-R-A-C-O not Harry." Chuckled Emerald oblivious to the fact that Harry Longbottom is actually Draco Malfoy. 

"Right… Draco. Sorry about the confusion." Lily tried so hard to keep Draco's indentity between Draco, James, Lucius and herself. She didn't even know that Dumbledore knew of his existence as well. "Well let's invite Harry and James to tea."

"Sure why not?" Emerald smiled happily. Seems that she had too much sugar this morning. 

All 5 of them walked to the Gryffindor common room, even letting Draco in. They walked over to an auburn haired girl, who obviously was Elizabeth. 

"Salut! Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Comment ça va?" She reached out for their hands but they weren't so sure if they could trust her.

"My name is Harry." Draco looked at her with distrust but shook her hand nonetheless.

"You're not Harry…" She looked at him and smirked. "You are the one I'm supposed to talk to. I'm guessing the girl and the boy with you knows the truth?"

Draco nodded but everyone else in the room looked at her as if she was speaking a different language. On the other hand Lily and James were also nodding their heads.

"For someone who just came from France, you seem to have acquired an English accent pretty quickly."

"Well let's just say that I had to bend the truth a little to convince these nit wits that I am trustworthy, which I am … in most cases." She whispered to the three of them.

"Who are you? And what do you want with him?" Lily moved in front of Draco, ready to slap Elizabeth if she ever said anything else that is bad about her fellow Gryffindors.

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm not from the future or the past. I come from your time. Dumbledore had called me to go back to the past to tell you that you have 45 minutes left until you have to go back to the present time. I'm terribly disappointed in you, _Harry, _I never thought you'd do something as bad as taking advantage of Lily - "

"It wasn't him…" Lily defended Draco. "…it was somebody else." She remembered eavesdropping on the Malfoys' conversation about promising not to tell on him. Of course Lily Evans always keeps her word.

"Hmmm… whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. When Draco gets back, he'll be sent to Azkaban for changing time. I mean out of all the people who should be mad at him, you should be one of them. He did change the look of your son. If he wasn't here, your son would be called Harry and he'd look like James but thanks to Draco he looks like Draco. You see if he hadn't gone back in time, the so called 'somebody' wouldn't have slept with you and your relationship with James wouldn't have changed. You two would get married and your son would be the down fall of Voldemort. You shouldn't be defending him but you should be screaming at him."

Lily clutched James' hand in order for support. She hadn't taken the news too well. 'My son … save the world… now it'll never happen.' She sniffed. "I don't care…"

"Well YOU SHOULD CARE!" Elizabeth screamed. All eyes were on her. She turned to the other people in the room. "DO YOU MIND? THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ahem. "Anyways Lily, I think you should care because without Harry, everyone in the muggle and wizarding world would be dead!"

"I could always marry James…" 

"NO it's too late! Don't you know that you're pregnant?"

Lily shook her head. "**Well … no. I haven't shown any signs of pregnancy yet. How do you even know that I'm pregnant?**" She was so scared to even say anything anymore. She didn't want Elizabeth, if that's even her real name, screaming bloody hell again.

"**I told you, I'm from the future and well things aren't going so well for Harry. **Well Draco … you have 30 minutes left. I can't believe it's 15 minutes already. I guess you lose track of time when you're arguing." She laughed but no one else thought it was funny. They just thought that she was crazy. A crazy girl… Not only that outburst scared everyone but she after she laughed she disappeared. With a poof of smoke, she wasn't visible to anyone. Everyone thought that was weird because no one could apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts. Who knows what everyone was thinking at the moment. Everything was just too weird. 

"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lily nodded and followed Draco out of the common. James didn't stop them for he knew that he had already lost this battle.

Lily and Draco walked in the hall silently, not saying anything. There was nothing say to each other. Once they reached the outdoors, Lily stopped and faced Draco. She was mad and happy at the same time. Draco couldn't really tell the expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me that you were just using me?"

"Honestly, would someone say anything if they were using that person. I mean you didn't tell me you were using me just to get James jealous."

"I didn't use you to get James jealous. I didn't need you to do that…there are other guys in this school too you know."

"That is just so dry. How blunt can you get? I mean 'I didn't need you to do that' … that hurts."

"Well accusing me of using you also hurts. Besides I – I actually do like you." Lily looked away. 'I hope he doesn't notice that I'm blushing…' She smiled to herself.

Draco pulled her to the lake to see the squids swim. "Too bad I didn't have another 2 hours with you… we could've watched the sunset together but instead, we get squid."

She laughed. "You know you're very different …"

"Are you calling me weird?"

"No, I'm saying that you're different from your father."

Draco smiled. 'Finally, somebody who actually gets me. I can never be like my father.' "Thanks, you're the first one to say that. Everyone always thought I was a copy of my father. They always assumed that I'd be living like him. But who would want to? He's a freak."

"I always thought Lucius was a cool guy. A dark, mysterious guy, the kind that every girl adores…"

"You liked my dad?" Draco laughed. "You deserve better than scum. You deserve someone like… I hate to admit it … but you deserve someone like Potter. James is a good guy."

Lily placed her head on his shoulders, wishing she could freeze the moment and spend her entire life with Draco. She totally forgot about James and the other guys who have courted her for the past 3 years. "Didn't you hear me before? I like you… not him. I don't know what made me like him… before. I don't really know what term to use but I just - I wish you weren't from the future…"

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just sat there gazing at the water with Lily until he had a few seconds left. He wanted his farewell to be spectacular. He took Lily's hand and leaned in. Closer and closer, he leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips. Not a passionate one but one you would give a friend. "I'm sorry Lily but I love …" Draco wasn't able to finish his sentence. He disappeared, leaving a very sad pregnant Lily standing near the lake…though his kiss wasn't all that great, it was one she wouldn't forget.

**To be continued…  **


End file.
